Can you hear the wedding bells?
by BonneyQ
Summary: Side Story of The Baby Problem! GajeelxLevy, GajeelxJuvia!Friendship, GrayxJuvia - Gajeel finally realizes that he wants to marry Levy, but he doesn't know what to do! So, he cries for help!
1. Of Eggs, Honey and Memory Lane

**AN:** Hi! I need to warn you that I'm a _major_ Juvia fan and I just love the way she interacts with Gajeel, so we'll have plenty of Gajeel**x**Juvia!Friendship. And by the way, this is the '_lost__' __chapters_ of my other fanfic, '**The ****Baby**** Problem**', which has Gray**x**Juvia as main characters. Check it out if you like the pairing, or if you just want to read a little bit more about Gajeel and Levy's relationship. Anyway, this is my first Gajeel**x**Levy story, so please, be gentle. :)

**Can you hear the wedding bells?**

**Chapter****01** - Of Eggs, Honey and MemoryLane

The day before Gajeel realized that he wanted to marry his girlfriend, he had a nightmare. Yes, a _nightmare_. Not the best indicator that a person could have, but whatever works. He woke up so empty and afraid that he didn't dare sleep again. Not if he could be trapped in Nightmare Kingdom. Levy wasn't with him when he woke up, so he felt even more troubled. He got used to have her on his arms, small and pure, like he never was.

When day finally came, he left Panther Lilly training while he went to his best friend's house. He and Juvia were tight in a way few people could understand. He was metal, she was water and normally these things doesn't get along well, but it was very difficult to ignore the woman when she made it rain back in Phantom Lord, so, to not be pissed off about her water, he decided to eliminate her problems, whatever or whoever they were. That made her think that somehow he was a good person. Since then, they were friends (not that he would ever admit it).

Levy was staying with Juvia for the time being while Gray was out of town. The Ice Mage was terrified to let her alone while he was out, since she was pregnant with his child, so while he was away on a mission Levy stayed with Juvia to make sure she was alright. And Gajeel wasn't happy with it.

Sure, he understood that Juvia couldn't be alone and everything, but come _on_! It _had_ to be his girlfriend? She had just arrived from a mission when Gray asked her to be there! He only spent one night with her before she needed to be with Juvia. And of course, the Water Mage said that he could stay with Levy at the guest room, but he said no so far. He wasn't a prude or anything, but that room was going to be the kid's. He just couldn't.

He knocked on the door of Juvia's apartment and waited for someone to open up. It's been almost a week since Levy was there and it was sort of their routine. He was always there in the mornings, except the three days he went on a mission. That day it was Juvia who answered.

"Good morning, Gajeel-kun." She smiled at him and let him enter her home.

"Yeah, yeah." He walked to the living room and looked around for Levy. Noticing that, Juvia answered his unsaid question.

"She's taking a shower." She giggled and starting to walk to the kitchen. "Today we're having eggs, bacon with honey and strawberry syrup on top." Juvia showed him her plate.

He made a disgusted face with the sight. The man could eat up Iron, but that... _monstrosity_ she was currently eating was just freaking disgusting. "Just eggs and bacon for me."

"There." She pointed out to the oven, where there were indeed two pans on it. "But if you want honey…"

"I don't." He said fast.

"Your loss." She shrugged. Gajeel shook his head. He couldn't understand how Juvia could eat that. The strangest part? She seemed to enjoy it.

He looked to his friend while she ate and noticed that despite her bigger belly, she was a little too thin. The pregnant women he ever really saw were from Fairy Tail and they looked… chubbier to him. There were bags under her eyes and she was actually a little paler than usual. And that was saying something, because Juvia had the whitest skin he ever saw.

"Didn't sleep again?" Gajeel asked leaning on the wall.

"Juvia just needs to get used to the movements." She sighed. Her baby was even more active for the past week. Even other people could feel the baby kick. And frankly? He freaked out when he touched her stomach and the kid kicked his hand. It was so… _alien_! But at the same moment, he knew that it was incredible.

"_The baby needs to get used to you, Gajeel-kun." Juvia giggled when Gajeel jumped away from her when he felt the baby. "Since you're his or her uncle." He looked at her in horror._

"_I__'__m_what_?__" __He__ asked __and __his __voice __was __a__ little__ higher __on __the __tone __than __he__'__d __want._

"_You're like brother to Juvia, Gajeel-kun." She shrugged at him. "So, by logic, the baby will be your nephew or niece."_

_Gajeel__'__s__ eyes __went __wide __with __her __words._ Him _an __uncle?_

"_Don't I have a say in all this?" He asked, but knew the answer already._

"_No." She smiled at him._

So, since that day he was excited about the baby getting the hell out of Juvia so he could see if he or she would be tough enough so he could train him. Or her. It didn't pass through his mind that neither of the parents wanted to train their own child. Besides, Gajeel thought it was his obligation as uncle to tough up the kid. Yeah, he didn't really know that much about being an uncle.

"You need to sleep, Juvia." Gajeel said in a bored tone. "Nobody can live without good sleep."

"Juvia knows." She nodded and stared at him with analytical eyes. "What's troubling you, Gajeel-kun?"

He should've known that she would pick up that something was off about him. And if she could tell, than Levy was going to give him a look and see right through him. He hated being that transparent. He was going to answer her, when heard footsteps.

"Tell you later." He said to Juvia and turned to see Levy walking through the kitchen door. "Yo, Shrimp." He smiled evilly at her.

Her face became red with embarrassment. And because she hated that nickname. She hated being so much smaller than him and he would never let her forget their differences.

"Good morning, Gajeel." She hugged him, the thing Levy knew he hated when there was someone else on the room, and, as expected, he let her hug him for two seconds (to not be too much of a rude) and pushed her away. "Where's my kiss?"

He rolled his eyes and Juvia giggled at their routine. Every morning they teased each other like that. Knowing that they needed their own time, she started to walk away.

"Hey, Juvia." Gajeel called her and she looked over her shoulders to see him. "I need to talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure. Just let Juvia know." She smiled and left the room. Once they were finally alone, Gajeel grabbed Levy's face and gave her a good morning kiss.

Iron Dragon Slayer style.

When they finally stopped making out, Levy had the most beautiful smile on her face, while Gajeel was dazed by her. He just loved every little thing about her: the way her hair was tied up, the way her chest moved when she breathed, the way the blood rushed to her face every time they were too close, her voice, and her scent. He loved her. Plain and simple.

That's why he was so fucked up right now.

Levy, observing his face, frowned at his intense gaze at her. She knew something was up. "What is it, Gajeel?"

Her question was asked in such a soft and quiet voice that he almost missed her words. He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts. Gajeel Redfox was not a woman. He would not start throwing up a freaking rainbow just because he dated a hot chick.

"Just some business I have to take care with Juvia." He said, and well, it was true. Not the whole truth, but well…

"Okay." Levy looked at him with suspicion. Usually he would tell her everything, but there were things he only shared with specific people, like Juvia. To tell the truth, Levy used to be jealous of them. Ridiculous, she knew, but she couldn't help but think that they were weird together. A good weird, that is. She could make him laugh when he was in a bad mood, while Levy could just stare at them from afar. Of course, Juvia was head over heels for Gray, but who knows, right? What if she decided that the Dragon Slayer was her soul mate, not the Ice Mage?

But no: such realization never came. Levy began to understand that they were close friends, from a time when they only had each other to lean on. They both needed that connection and they were like brother and sister. But Levy only stopped being jealous when she had a heart to heart with the Water Mage four years before.

_Juvia frowned at the blue haired woman in front of her. Levy had her eyes red with crying and her face was swollen, and for a moment Juvia had no reaction but to stare at the woman on front of her._

"_Levy-san?" She asked, confused. When she opened her door she wasn't expecting the girl. Much least crying like she was. _

"_C-can I c-come in-n, J-Juvia?" Levy was shaking and Juvia immediately opened the door wider so she could get in._

"_O-of course!" She exclaimed and the Solid Script girl stepped in the normal looking room very shyly. "Are you alright, Levy-san? Can Juvia get you anything?"_

_Levy could tell that the other woman was anxious, as she would be as well if a friend came over crying, god knows why._

"_No, thank you." She responded. "I just need to talk with you, Juvia."_

"_O-okay." Juvia said and pointed to a couch and walked over there with Levy. When they were both comfortable, she looked to Levy with curious eyes. "What is it, Levy-san?"_

"_I want to talk to you about Gajeel." Levy bit her lower lip and hesitated a little. "Do you…?" 'Love him, not as a friend?' she thought._

"_Yes?" Juvia frowned._

"_Do you know if he's interested in…" 'Me', she thought. "anyone right now?"_

"_What you mean by interested?" Juvia asked not completely getting the other woman._

_Levy sighed before answer. "Romantically interested."_

_Juvia's lips made an 'o' when she finally understood what she was saying. And before answer, she gave a little thought. "Well, Levy-san. Juvia can't tell you any confidences Gajeel may have made with her. Do you understand that?" Levy nodded. "But he never actually said anything about romance to Juvia."_

"_I see." Levy looked down for a moment and started crying all over again. She had been crying in Lucy's apartment for a long time and she was very surprised to see that she still had tears to shed._

"_Levy-san." Juvia swoon closer to the petite woman and gave her a hug. "Forgive Juvia. She didn't want to make you upset."_

"_It's not that, Juvia." Levy sobbed. "It's just my life. The man I am in love with probably doesn't even know what romance means." She laughed a little hysterical. "I couldn't just fall in love with a guy that courted me, right? I needed to fall for a guy that calls me Shrimp and Bookworm, instead of Babe or Honey. I needed to fall for a guy that hate to read and likes to break things. I needed to fall for a guy that… that is soft inside, despite his tough outside." Levy sighed. "Why destiny hates me so much?"_

"_We can't choose who we love, Levy-san." Juvia patted her back in a motherly way._

"_I know. But… do I even have hope?" Levy let go of Juvia's embrace. "You're his friend. What you think?"_

_Juvia sighed. "Gajeel-kun is… difficult to figure it out, Levy-san." She said. "The way he grew up… the people he grew up with… he was never shown much affection and only when he entered Fairy Tail that he started to build bonds and it's been two years now."_

"_You were his friend before you joined the guild." Levy pointed out._

_Juvia giggled. "We're even more complicated than you might think." Juvia took one of Levy's hands and squeezed. "What Juvia's trying to say is that he never was romantically involved with anyone before. He couldn't recognize the feeling even if hit him right into his face. But Juvia never saw him protecting someone like he does with you."_

_Levy's heart stopped for a moment. "What are you saying?"_

"_Gajeel-kun feels something for you, Levy-san. Maybe he doesn't know what to call it and Juvia doubts he even realizes that he treats you different than anyone else." Levy's hopes went up. Gajeel liked her? "But wait, Levy-san. Gajeel-kun is very…" She searched for a word. "damaged. You can't just tell him your feelings without him knowing his own, otherwise…"_

"_I'll scare him off." Levy nodded in comprehension._

"_Yes. There are still things that he tells no one. And he's still learning how to trust people around and…" Juvia sighed. "Juvia doesn't want Gajeel to flee because he's too scared to feel."_

"_I… understand." And she did. Levy knew very well that there was a lot about the Dragon Slayer that he never shared with anyone and he still had trust issues and if she started to tell him that she fell for him? The man would disappear before you say 'emotionally damaged'. "What can I do?" She asked herself, but Juvia responded._

"_Be patient." She smiled sadly. "Sometimes that's all we can do."_

_Levy knew Juvia was saying it by experience. It's been two years since she joined the guild and her crush, Gray Fullbuster, didn't give the slightest indication that he fell for her as well. He acted around her the way he did with other girls from the guild and if Levy was feeling hopeless, Juvia's been there longer._

_It was Levy's turn to squeeze Juvia's hand. "Love sucks, doesn't it?"_

_The Water Mage laughed. "Yes, it does."_

_During the next months, Levy had been talking with Gajeel more and more. He didn't seem to notice that she was paying too much attention towards him, of if he did, he never said anything. Levy planned to spend the most time she could with him, so maybe, Gajeel would finally notice her and be romantically involved. _

_But things went down when it came out that Gajeel was a double Agent for Master Ivan, Master Makarov's son._

_Makarov wasn't around when it happened and no one seemed to know what to do. Natsu had kicked a wall with rage and Lucy was trying to calm him down. If Natsu got too fired up, he could destroy the whole guild._

_Levy was in shock and Jet and Droy were around her, asking if she was okay. It became obvious to everyone but Gajeel that she was really in love with him. Her teammates didn't like her choice, but there was little they could do about it, beside look carefully at her actions. And the last thing they wanted was to the accusation be real. If it was, Levy would be devastated._

"_Levy…" Jet tried, but she was lost in thoughts._

_He wasn't a double agent. He couldn't be. As the months passed, she could see the real joy the Dragon Slayer had in his eyes when he was with the rest of the guild. She knew it was something deeper than being at Ivan's side. Levy looked around. Erza was having a conversation with Mirajane and Laxus and it looked serious. Natsu was saying something to Lucy, who had a hand on his forearm, probably to calm him down. Happy and Charle were trying to talk to a worried Lilly. Wendy was talking to Gray, who took glances towards Juvia, while the Water Mage was alone, looking outside with a serene expression._

_Levy got up and offered Jet and Droy a look that clearly said that she wanted to be alone. She walked to Juvia's side and the woman didn't even stir with the other girl presence._

"_Did he ever say anything about this for you?" Levy asked and people stopped their conversations to look at them. Everyone realized that if anyone knew what the hell was happening, that person was either Juvia or Lilly. And since the cat looked like everything he knew once was a lie, he probably wasn't aware of anything._

_But Juvia was too cool about the whole situation._

"_Did he?" Natsu asked looking to Juvia._

"_No." She didn't move from her spot._

"_And why the hell are you so calm about this?" He asked and Juvia looked at him._

"_Juvia's waiting all the clouded thoughts to go away." She stated calmly. _

"_What?" Natsu stepped towards her._

"_It's been almost three years." Juvia returned to look outside. "Don't you really know what Gajeel-kun is?"_

_Natsu stared at the woman and shook his head. "Of course. He is our nakama. I was asking if you knew where he is." Juvia smiled a little. "The hell if I'll let that bastard get a Fairy Tail Mage and get away with it." Natsu walked over to Laxus. "Your father is a true pain in the ass."_

"_Tell me about it." Laxus responded rolling his eyes._

"_Any idea of where he's hiding?" The Salamander asked._

"_Yes." Laxus offered him a smile. "Shall we go there and kick his sorry ass?"_

"_Hell yeah!" Natsu said and fire came out of him. "I'm all fired up."_

_Levy looked to Juvia in confusion. The woman just offered her a small smile. "Everyone gets a little indecisive when caught in surprise. With a little time, the thoughts clear up and the uncertainty goes away." She pointed to the people of the guild, who were talking about who would go to rescue Gajeel. "Shall we go too, Levy-san?"_

_Levy wanted to be that calm when such an emergency was happening, but when she looked to Juvia's hands, she noticed that they were shaking and despite her unexpressive face, her eyes betrayed her. She was deeply concerned about her friend. Levy caught her hand._

"_He'll be fine." She said to Juvia and mostly to herself._

"_Of course he will." The Water Mage nodded and they both stared into each other eyes for a moment. _

_In different ways, he was important to them. For Juvia, he was her brother and friend; and for Levy, he was the man she was madly, uncontrollable in love with. And they would fight for him._

* * *

><p><em>They split up once they reached Ivan's hideout and fought his underlings and when the fight was over and they met up, they saw Gajeel. <em>

_There was so much blood._

_Levy could only tell that he was once the proud Dragon Slayer because of his long hair and the Fairy Tail mark on his arm. His piercings were gone and honestly? It didn't seem like he would survive the injuries._

"_Gajeel." Levy sat beside the man, and tried to touch him, but had no idea if she could; if he could feel pain if she touched him. And the least thing Gajeel needed was more pain. She looked to Wendy, who was sitting beside him. "Is he going to be alright?"_

"_I… did everything that I could." Wendy's voice cracked with emotion. "It's up to him now."_

_Carefully Levy reached his hand and brought it closer to her face and kissed the knuckles, in a soft way and whispered. "Come back to me, Gajeel. Please."_

_After moving the Dragon Slayer to the Hospital, all the Fairy Tail mages were at the hall, very quiet. Everyone that had injuries was already treated. The only one that needed to wake up now was Gajeel._

"_Why the hell did he do it?" Droy asked quietly to his teammates. "If he was a spy for master, why didn't he tell us?"_

"_A spy needs to be quiet about it, moron." Jet rolled his eyes._

"_Let's just wait, okay?" Levy said and looked around the room. Erza was looking troubled, probably thinking why she didn't saw it coming; Natsu was looking like he wanted to punch someone; while Lucy was holding his hand and looking like she wanted to hug him, but contained herself. Wendy was hugging Charle and Happy was patting Lilly on the back, very lightly. Gray was talking quietly with Juvia in a corner. Levy couldn't see his face, but the Water Mage was with her arms around her, looking very troubled with whatever he was saying. She mumbled some words to him and his shoulders dropped, while she walked away from him._

_When Juvia was passing by her side, Levy grabbed her hand and without saying a word, Juvia squeezed her way in between Levy and Jet. The Water Mage put an arm around Levy and the girl returned the affection by hugging her. They needed each other at that moment._

_A couple of hours had passed since the doctors admitted Gajeel when his doctor finally came with news. Everyone got up when the doctor entered the room. The man sighed._

"_His injuries were much extended, but he'll be alright." All of the mages sighed in relief. "We'll keep him here for a few days and he can go home later. Someone will contact you when he wakes up."_

"_Thank you, doctor." The all murmured and he was leaving, when stopped._

"_Oh, by the way…" The doctor turned around to look at them. "He was under very powerful drugs back there, but he kept asking me to tell… Bookworm that he was not going anywhere?" The man frowned. "Does that mean anything to you?" Every eye turned to Levy and she blushes all shades of red with those words. The doctor smiled to her. "Oh, the girlfriend, of course. Well, I fulfilled my duty."_

_Jet and Droy tried to tell the man that Gajeel was not Levy's boyfriend, but he just waved a hand and went back to his work. Juvia hugged Levy and whispered to her._

"_Juvia told you he liked you."_

"_Yes, you did." Levy smiled to the woman and it disappeared. "For a moment there, I thought that he wouldn't survive."_

_Juvia's eyes started to water when she shook her head. "He did and he's not going anywhere."_

* * *

><p><em>The moment a nurse appeared at the hall, telling that Gajeel was up, everyone knew that the person that needed to be see him first was Levy. When he was drugged, he was asking for her.<em>

_Levy walked inside the room and saw him lying at the hospital bed. He had bandages all over his torso, head, arms and if she could see his legs, she would see bandages there as well. He had his eyes closed but she knew he was awake because his nurse told her._

_She knew that he was one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, but at that moment, he looked so defenseless and small; like Levy knew he wasn't._

"_Gajeel?" She said; barely a whisper._

"_Yeah?" He didn't even bother to open his eyes to talk to her._

"_How are you feeling?" She sat at the chair that was beside his bed. Levy saw him smirk a little._

"_What do you think?" Gajeel responded and Levy face palmed herself mentally. Of course he would be feeling crappy after all he been through._

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to…" She said fast. "I was just…"_

"_It's alright, Levy." He opened his eyes to look at her. _

_Levy loved his eyes. They were red, like blood and she was once afraid of them but when she started to see the other side of the man, she leaned to like them. He was such a barbaric man when he wanted, but the way he was looking to her at that moment, was anything but threatening. Gajeel was looking at her with obvious kindness._

"_You barely call me by name." She offered him a small smile. "It's usually Shrimp or Bookworm."_

"_Well, I heard that I got hit in the head." He shrugged. "I'm not thinking straight right now. I hope I don't get permanent brain damage."_

"_Some people might say that you already have." _

"_Well, tell Natsu that he's not the smartest cookie on the package either." He sounded offended and she giggled. She reached his hand and started to play with his fingers. "All five of them are still there, you know?"_

"_Thank god." She kissed his hand and saw him shudder. With his hand still close to her face, she looked at him. "Don't scare me like that anymore." He had no reaction for a moment._

"_Oh, please." He rolled his eyes. "Like I've never been worse in my life."_

_She knew he wasn't. She knew that Gajeel have never been as close to death as he was that day. And it scared her to know that he was strong, sure. But he was not immortal. He could die anytime and she would've never said to him how she felt. She was probably going to be rejected at that moment, but she needed to say to him._

"_Gajeel, I…" She started and at the same moment he started to say something as well._

"_I'm leaving the guild."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Holy cow! 7 pages later and I didn't even get to the _middle_? I need to split it up, people. I guess that one more chapter should do? I don't know. The ideas just pops when I write, so, no idea of how many chapters, but it won't be more than three. Well, that is if I have good feedback. If people don't like it, why continue, right? Anyway, tell me what you think! I promise I'll be alright if you tell me how much I suck. Well, I won't. So don't. ;O Kidding. Just tell me your opinion. :D

**Ps:** English's not my first language, I'm from Brazil and we speak Portuguese, so if you want, point it out my mistakes kindly and I'll fix them.


	2. Friendship, Love and Third Dates

**AN: ***Hides* I am ashamed of how long I took to update this. T-T

**Chapter 02** – Friendship, Love and Third Dates

Gajeel and Levy had breakfast together, and for Juvia's surprise, they didn't add any honey or syrup on their eggs or bacon. She was sorry for them, who didn't know how good they were when mixed. And the truth was that she didn't know it too until the baby start to crave for it.

"Ju-chan, I'll go to my place to get some fresh clothes and clean it down." Levy was hugging her boyfriend's waist, as speaking to the other blue haired woman. "It's been a while since I did it, so…"

"I'll stay here with you." Gajeel said to Juvia and Levy looked up to him and offered him a smile. The Dragon slayer was so soft inside that it was comical.

"It's alright." Juvia nodded. "Even though Juvia really doesn't think that she needs someone with her twenty four seven." She rolled her eyes. "Gray-sama's being paranoid."

"He gave me a mission, Juvia. And I'll complete it." Levy smiled and looked up to the Dragon Slayer. "And you… I guess that I'll see you later?"

"Of course." He smirked. "You can't escape me." Levy giggled. It wasn't like she wanted to escape anyways.

"See you then." She was walking away when he pushed her back and gave her a very hot kiss that made Levy's knees to become jell-o.

When he finally released her, she was blushing furiously.

"Bye, Ju-chan." The Solid Script Mage waved without making eye contact with Juvia and walked towards the door. When it was finally closed, Gajeel turned to the reminiscent person in the room.

"So…" He sat beside her. "How're you doing?"

"Well, Juvia's pregnant, her boyfriend is out of town for 8 days now and her best friend is being troubled by something." She said and stared at him calmly, but he knew that deep down she was really concerned, as she had always been.

Gajeel sighed.

"What have been bothering you, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia put a hand on his forearm and Gajeel growled. That woman was manipulative when she wanted to be.

"I had a nightmare tonight." He finally admitted after a few seconds.

"What kind of nightmare?"

"The one that Fairy Tail was nothing more than a dream." Juvia shuddered with the thought.

"What happened?" She whispered the question, like if she said it out loud, everything he could say, would become real.

"I woke up alone and when I looked to the mirror, I saw myself with Phantom Lord mark instead of Fairy Tail's. I had dreamt it all: the fight between the Guilds, Master Makarov inviting me to it, meeting everyone, meeting… Levy." His voice trembled a little when he spoke her name.

Juvia put her hand over her stomach with his words. He knew that she had the same one sometimes, the nightmares where their life was evil and without any true bonds.

"And when I woke up, I was alone in my bed and for a moment, Juvia, for a moment I thought that I was back living that sorry excuse for a life that I had. I needed to look at myself in the mirror to believe that it wasn't true. When I have Bookworm next to me… when I have those dreams, I know that it was all my imagination, but when I don't… When she's not there, I am afraid to even open my eyes and come back to 7 years ago." Gajeel was looking to the ground with a serious face, the usual smirk gone.

"It wasn't real, Gajeel. We got out. We changed." She squeezed his forearm to comfort him, but what did it was her saying his name without the honorific she always used. "We're _never_ going back."

Gajeel nodded, knowing that what she was saying was true. "I don't think my head understands that."

"What can Juvia do to help you, Gajeel-kun?" She caresses his forearm, in a soothing way. And she did calm him down. Juvia was changing more and more into a mother because of her pregnancy, while before she was like his little sister.

"No idea." He snorted while he patted her hand a bit. "Maybe I need to go away for some days to clear my head."

"Don't. You. Dare." Juvia slapped his arm with each word and Gajeel moved away from her.

"What the…?" He asked.

"Go away for a few days? For a few days!" Juvia tried to get up the couch to slap him a little bit more, but her stomach was getting in the way; so Gajeel rolled his eyes and offered her a hand so she could get up. "Thank you." She said and put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean by 'go away'? Don't you remember what I told you that day at the hospital?"

_Juvia entered Gajeel's room and her heart broke when she saw her tough friend, the man that was made of iron, beaten up. When they bring him back, she was helping Gray with his own injuries inflicted by one of Master Ivan's underlings, and when both of them finally met up with the others, they knew that Gajeel was already on the way to a hospital to get better._

_All of them were concerned with the Dragon Slayer. And Juvia couldn't figure it out why they look so down. It was Gajeel Redfox. The Iron Dragon Slayer. The man that she saw so many times getting out laughing from the hands of death. But when she saw the blood from where he was lying before, she knew that this time wasn't like the others. _

_This time he wasn't the man who could slay dragons. _

_He was just a man._

_Arriving at the hospital was the worst part. Everyone looked so down, so serious and the Fairy Tail Mages were always so excited and laughing even in the hardest times. _

_And this was definitely a hard time._

_After talking to Natsu and Wendy to know about his condition, Juvia went far away as everyone to think. She should've known that Gajeel was doing something like that. She knew something was up and she was so self centered, thinking about herself that she was being careless with her friend._

_In Juvia's mind, she was to fault. Not Master Makarov because he sent Gajeel on this mission. Not Master Ivan, who hurt him. _She_ was for not noticing what was going on. _

"_You couldn't know." Juvia heard Gray's voice and she looked to him._

"_Yes, I could." She shook her head. "Juvia should've known that he was doing something of the sort. He…"_

"_Juvia, don't beat yourself about this." Gray sighed. She was always like that._

"_How can she not? Gajeel is Juvia's best friend. She should've been there by his side."_

"_Gajeel's my nakama too, you know." Gray stepped closer to the woman, who stepped back._

"_Sorry to say that, Gray-sama, but you can't understand us." His shoulders dropped as she walked away from him and ended up sitting with Levy, waiting for news about the Dragon Slayer._

_When the doctor finally came out and said that he was out of the woods, they all knew that Gajeel wanted to see Levy, so they encouraged her to get in and talk to the Dragon slayer. Not even fifteen minutes later, Levy was out of there with tears in her eyes._

_Immediately Jet and Droy were by her side, asking what Gajeel had done to her. Levy just shook her head and said that he didn't do anything._

"_He said that he's leaving the guild." The petite woman looked to the other mages and saw their surprised faces._

"_He's what?" Natsu yelled and a few nurses shushed him. He looked to them and said. "Shhhh to you too!"_

"_Why?" It was Gray's turn to ask._

"_This is not manly!" Elfman said._

"_I don't know. He just said that he's leaving." Levy was trying to hold back the tears. "Did I-I do s-something?"_

_Lucy put her arms around her friend to comfort her. "Calm down, Levy-chan."_

"_Juvia will talk to him." The Water Mage spoke to Levy and the girl looked up with hope. "Juvia will make sure that Gajeel doesn't get to be alone ever again, alright?" Levy nodded and watched as Juvia entered the room that lead to where the man she was in love with was._

_Everyone else stayed in silence for a minute._

"_What did she mean with 'not be alone'?" Gray frowned._

_And that's how Juvia ended up walking into the bedroom Gajeel was staying and it stung her heart to see him in that condition._

"_Gajeel-kun?" She spoke softly, as if her voice could hurt him even further if she spoke louder._

"_I'm not changing my mind about this, Juvia." He spoke in a bored tone without even opening his eyes._

"_Juvia understands, Gajeel-kun." She nodded and walked over to the chair that was beside his bed. "she just wants to know when we're gonna be leaving."_

_The man finally looked to her. "We?"_

"_If you're leaving, you're not doing it alone." Juvia offered him a small smile._

"_The hell that I'm not." He frowned._

"_Well, Juvia will not let you go on your own, Gajeel-kun." Juvia frowned as well and they stared into each other eyes for a full minute before he groaned._

"_If this is some kind of blackmail thing…" He looked at her with doubt._

"_It's not." The woman sighed. "Juvia will be going with you, Gajeel-kun."_

"_You love this freaking guild, Juvia. You can't leave." He rolled his eyes._

"_You love this freaking guild as well and you're going." Juvia said stubbornly and the Dragon Slayer stared at the woman in disbelief. _

"_It's different." Gajeel said exasperated. "You have Stripper here."_

"_She doesn't have him, Gajeel-kun." She smiled sadly. "Juvia's free to go. It'll hurt, but she cannot leave you alone."_

"_Why not? I've been alone for a lot of time before Phantom Lord. I can be alone again."_

"_No, you can't. Not now. We got used to being happy here. Juvia will not let you be unhappy on your own." She shook her head. "Juvia brought you to Fairy Tail and Juvia will go out with you."_

_Gajeel groaned. "Why are you doing this?"_

_She didn't say anything for some time. "Juvia should've been there with you today."_

_Gajeel almost didn't hear her whisper, but as a Dragon Slayer, his hearing was the best._

"_What?"_

"_You were alone." Juvia's voice trembled a little. "When you were there, Juvia should've been there too to fight by your side, the way you fought by Juvia's side many times. You were always there if I needed and when it was my turn to help you, I failed."_

"_Like I wanted to have you hurt with me, stupid!" Gajeel said exasperated. "And what kind of logic is that, anyways?"_

"_It doesn't matter." She said. "It is my duty as your friend to stay by your side."_

"_Do you even know what they did to me, Juvia?" Gajeel half yelled, and winced a little in pain, but kept talking. "They used freaking electricity! You know that to us it is the worst thing that can happen!"_

"_Iron is a…" She realized._

"_A fucking conductor! Like your freaking water!" Gajeel let out a groan. "If you were there with me, you would be as messed up as I was or worse!"_

"_What they did to you, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked._

"_They cut me after electrify me. They drowned me and while I was in the water, they electrified me again, and again!" He needed to get it out of his chest. He couldn't tell Master, he couldn't tell Natsu, he couldn't tell Levy. But Juvia would understand. He knew she would. "They said that if I fought back, they would attack Fairy Tail, so I didn't. While they kicked and kicked over and over again, I was powerless because I couldn't let them attack the guild. I need to leave! I have many enemies out there and they will see that the freaking guild is my weak point and I can't have any of them hurt in any way, Juvia!" He was a little out of breath and looked away from her face, which had an expression of surprise and pain._

_After a minute, Gajeel turned to see Juvia and yell her to get out after telling her all of that. He was certain that she would be crying, but was surprised that she actually held back._

_"So…? What you gonna say about it?" Gajeel asked Juvia._

_"Well…" She got up from the chair beside the Dragon Slayer's bed. "Thanks for telling me."_

_"Nothing else?" He asked. She took his hands on hers._

_"Nothing else." She smiled at him squeezing his hand tightly. He sighed relieved._

_"Say nothing to those stupids, right?"_

_"And make them worry about an idiot like you? Never." She passed a hand on his hair and kissed his forehead. "Whenever you need, I'll be there for you. Juvia will not let you pass though anything like that again without her."_

_"As if I need to worry myself with a stupid like you." He looked away rolling his eyes._

"_Are you still going?" Juvia asked and Gajeel sighed and thought for a moment. Knowing his guild, they would follow him, fight him and bring him back. Why was he wasting his time anyway? He _knew_ he would come back._

"_And have you following me with the fucking rain? No, thank you." He rolled his eyes. "You would make me all rusty."_

_Juvia smiled to her friend. "You better never forget it."_

_Since all the Fairy Tail's mage were very loud, they couldn't stay around the rooms, so they were the entire guild members were there, but on the hall of the hospital, waiting, because they knew Gajeel suffered while was with Ivan but he wouldn't talk with no one and everyone thought he would with Juvia. Levy was the first one to ask her_.

"_So… Is he okay?" Juvia thought for a few seconds before answer._

"_Yes. He is now." She smiled at the Solid Script's mage. "We talked."_

"_And…?" Lucy asked worried._

"_He is fine." Everyone looked relieved. "Just don't ask him what happened there." Every eye on the room was in her._

"_Why?" Droy asked. After everything, he and Jet were fine with Gajeel. Not enough to like him around Levy, but enough to get worried about his life._

"_Would you like to be asked every five minutes what happened when you were captive by the enemy, Droy-san?" Juvia asked and everyone understood what she said. Whatever happened, asking would only make the memories worse._

"_Got it." Droy nodded. "Well, if he's alright, I guess we should go home."_

"_I'll stay." Levy said and when everyone was leaving, she grabbed Juvia and spoke to her quietly. "Juvia-chan." Her voice and the look on her eyes asked everything._

"_Juvia promises he'll be fine, Levy-chan." She smiled._

"_Thanks for be there for him, Juvia-chan." Levy said hugging her. "I'm gonna…" She glanced over the door Juvia came from few minutes before._

"_Please, go." Juvia smiled._

* * *

><p>Gajeel sighed, remembering exactly what she said about him going away and he felt kind of an idiot telling her his plans, knowing how stubborn Juvia could be.<p>

"It's nothing like before, Juvia." He rolled his eyes. "I actually have Levy now."

"As if you didn't have her before." It was Juvia's turn to roll her eyes. "You were just too stubborn to see what you two had."

"I was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Stubborn." She smirked and Gajeel groaned. "You two ended up being cute together, just like I thought you would."

"I am not cute!" The Dragon Slayer exclaimed with indignation.

"Yes, you are…" Juvia sang song, the worries from before forgotten for the time while they were being playful.

"I am a Dragon Slayer! I _can't_ be cute!" Gajeel crossed his arms above his chest.

"Wendy-san is a Dragon Slayer and she's pretty cute." Juvia laughed when Gajeel growled.

"I… you…" Gajeel put his hands on the same level as Juvia's neck and made a movement like he was about to choke her. "Be glad that you are pregnant, woman! Otherwise I would kick your ass!"

Juvia giggled and Gajeel looked away smirking a little.

It was nice to have his friend back. Ever since she got pregnant, they drifted apart and even though he didn't admitted even to himself, Gajeel missed her; she was the only one that could understand what he was passing through. Actually, she was the one who actually helped him see how much he cared for Levy!

_Every single day during the two weeks Gajeel spent at the hospital, he was visited by Levy and he would visible be happier when she appeared. And Juvia was sure that by the time he got out of the hospital, the Dragon Slayer would be aware of his feelings, so she decided to bring up the subject when he finally went home._

"_So, Gajeel-kun… did you ask Levy-san on a date already?" Gajeel started to cough with the iron he was currently eating. It was his first real meal after leaving the hospital. The nurses didn't let him eat metal (something about not being good for his health? Stupid nurses.). It was torture, and when he could finally enjoy a piece of it, Juvia tried to _kill _him._

"_I _what_?" He asked coughing._

"_Well, Juvia assumed that you two were together now…" Juvia shrugged with innocence, while folding a bunch of clothes, but Gajeel knew better. She was plotting something._

"_What you mean, woman?" He narrowed his eyes towards her._

"_You two obviously like each other." She smiled to her friend, while picking a pillow case and folding it._

"_Juvia…" Gajeel sighed. He wasn't with patience for that crap. "She's Levy and I am Gajeel. There's no way we can match."_

"_Oh, Juvia begs to differ!" She said excited, forgetting about the clothes. "You two are perfect to each other! You look so good together, Gajeel-kun!"_

"_Juvia…" He groaned. "It's not possible…"_

"_Aha! So you admit that you actually considered it, if you came to the conclusion that it is not possible!" She said proud of her amazing intelligence._

"_I…" He frowned, confused. "What?"_

"_Gajeel-kun…" Juvia smiled. "You thought about being with Levy-san!"_

"_Yeah, so…?" The Dragon Slayer wasn't following her._

"_That means that deep inside, you know you like her more than a friend!" She jumped a little bit in excitement._

"_That's crazy." Gajeel said, but his mind began to work._

_It was true that one in a while he would think that was nice to have Levy with him; she calmed him down even though sometimes they fought, they were never actually mad at each other. She was smart in ways that he could never be, she was funny, strong and caring. _

_Levy was wonderful and it was a little bit difficult not to like her._

_That Jet guy and Droy were right to fall for her, she was unique._

_Fine, so maybe he liked her more than he liked other girls, but there was a little problem: she was too much for him._

"_Okay, let's just assume for a moment that I do… that…" He said._

"_That you like her as more than a friend?" Juvia said smiling brightly._

"_Yes… _That_." He couldn't say it. "How can I have someone like her, Juvia? She's… perfect." Gajeel frowned. "I was a freaking criminal most of my life. How could she want me? I know that my manners aren't the best, that people think that I am scary and look the other way when I pass. That's who I am."_

"_Yes. Gajeel-kun is all those things." Juvia nodded. "And for someone that just met you, looks like you are a bit… unusual, but I know for a fact that you're not just that. Juvia knows that inside, you are a good man that will go anywhere for your friends, that you doesn't like to be alone, that you love Fairy Tail because it is the closest to a family that you ever had. And if Juvia knows this, Levy-san knows it too."_

"_It doesn't matter, Juvia!" Gajeel said loudly and groaned in pain because of his injuries; even though he was home the injuries were still not totally closed. "I don't know how to…" He stopped to try and find the word._

"_Date?" Juvia offered and he nodded._

"_Yes! I don't know how to do that! I don't know anything!" He was getting frustrated._

"_And you'll never will if you don't take chances, Gajeel-kun. You like her, she likes you. Juvia cannot see what can go wrong."_

"_I can see a thousand things that can go wrong! For starters do you have any idea of how many enemies I made over the years? How many people would kill her just to get to me?"_

"_It's not your place to decide that. She's a big girl and can make this decision." Juvia pointed out._

"_Secondly, what guarantees you that she'll stand to be with me anyways?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow in question._

"_Because she would be a fool if she doesn't." The woman smiled._

_He stared at Juvia for a minute before speak again._

"_You're one stubborn woman when you want to." He sighed._

"_You're the stubborn one." She smiled widely to him._

_Gajeel sat on his couch next to the bunch of clothes Juvia was previously folding. Maybe he needed to take a chance? Maybe he could take a good thing out of all that? Maybe, just maybe he could try to forget his past and try?_

_Maybe he deserved to be happy after all._

"_So, what do you suggest?" He asked, defeated and Juvia let out a shriek of excitement._

"_Ask Levy-san out! Not to _hang out_." She pointed out. "If you ask her to hang out, it is as just friends and you don't want to give her mixed signals. Trust me… it sucks." Juvia's face went sad for a moment and Gajeel winced inside. Everyone knew about her crush on Gray Fullbuster. Everyone but the stupid Ice Mage. She shook her head lightly to make some thought go away and continued, smiling again. "You need to make sure that she knows it is indeed a date!"_

"_Okay." Gajeel frowned._

_The door opened and they both looked in its direction to see who was and found out Panther Lily in his chibi form and with something in hands, entering the house he shared with Gajeel._

"_Hello, Juvia-san." He said nicely and Juvia waved at him. Lily actually liked Juvia. "Yo, Gajeel. I was at the Guild and Levy gave me this casserole with food to give it to you. But she said that you had to give me some too!" The black cat said in a accusing tone._

_Juvia shrieked happily again, scaring both Gajeel and Lily. "She totally likes you, Gajeel-kun!"_

"_What did I miss?" Lily frowned._

"_Gajeel-kun is going to ask Levy on a date!" Juvia said loudly and very, _very_ happy._

_Panther Lily looked to Gajeel, who had pink cheeks at that point and was looking very interested to the ceiling. The cat smirked._

"_It was about time."_

"_What?" Gajeel stared at his tiny friend. "What do you mean?"_

"_You have to figure it out." The cat created wings and flew his way to the kitchen. "Just let me know when you two start mating, so I can sleep far away from here…"_

"_OI!" Gajeel, now red faced yelled while Panther Lily laughed loudly._

* * *

><p>'<em>Go on and ask her.' Gajeel thought. 'It isn't a big deal. The worse thing that can happen is her saying no.'<em>

_Yeah, that wasn't all that comforting._

_That day when he and Juvia had the talk about his so-called feelings, it was the day Levy had left to a mission (that's why she didn't leave the casserole at his place, since she was in a hurry), so during the week she was away, Gajeel trained what to say to her._

_The plan: Talk to her alone (so if the answer was 'no', he would still have his dignity), ask her really smoothly if she wanted to go to a date (not hang out) with him. Sound casual, but not too casual. If she says yes: ask her a good day for it; if she says no: be cool (yeah, right)._

_Gajeel just forgot one thing: nothing in his life goes as planned. N-o-t-h-i-n-g._

_The Dragon Slayer had trained his words with Juvia a thousand times already, but actually doing it was a lot harder when the girl he was trying to go on a date with was looking even more wonderful. She was so amazing that he could actually see sparks around her._

'_Why the hell is she sparkling?' He yelled in thought._

"_You are ready, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia, whom he had forget was by his side made her best: 'you can do it' pose, with close fists and a sparkle in each eye. "We trained this. Go see if she can speak with you in private."_

"_I agree." Lily said sitting on a table with a bunch of popcorn by his side._

"_You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!" Happy, who was also next to the popcorn, said._

"_What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Gajeel pointed, a little pink on his cheeks._

"_Gajeel-kun! Focus!" Juvia said, grabbing his face, making his lips look like a fish's. "Go in there and ask her. Juvia will be around to help if you need! Okay?"_

"_Okay!" He managed to say between his fish-like lips._

"_Now go!" Juvia let him go and Gajeel started to go in Levy's direction, gathering courage._

_She was so beautiful, laughing at something Lucy was saying and for a moment, Gajeel was going to back down, but the Iron Dragon Slayer was no wuss. If he said he would ask her, he would ask her!_

"_LEVY!" He yelled and everyone at the guild stopped their chats and looked at him. When nervous, Gajeel yelled without even realize what he was doing._

"_Yes?" The petite blunette turned around to see the man._

"_CAN I TALK TO YOU?" He yelled again, and… he sounded angry._

"_You can…" Levy frowned, thinking of what she had done to make him angry. Her soup wasn't good? Was that it? Because she was away in a mission for days, she didn't do anything to make him mad!_

"_Oi, bastard, don't talk to Levy like th…" Jet was going to get Gajeel for yelling at Levy, when a bunch of water covered his mouth._

"_That son of a bit…" Droy was going in the Dragon Slayer's direction too, when yet another bunch of water covered his mouth._

"_DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" Gajeel yelled again, red faced. And if anyone couldn't hear his words, would think that his expression was of great anger._

"_A da-date?" Levy was surprised, as everyone else at the guild._

"_YES! A DATE! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" He asked narrowing his eyes._

"_No, no problem…" Levy was still in shock. "But… why are you so angry?"_

"_I AM NOT ANGRY! WHY? ARE YOU?" Gajeel yelled again._

"_No, I am not." She frowned, confused, and they were both in silence for a while._

"_SO? YES OR NO ON THE DATE THING?" He yelled and Levy looked to Lucy, who shrugged also confused._

"_Yes, sure."_

"_GOOD!" He turned away to leave, but when he was about to pass through the door, Gajeel turned around. "I'LL PASS THROUGH YOUR HOUSE FRIDAY AT SEVEN! IS THAT GOOD FOR YOU?"_

"_It's fine." Levy said in a small voice, and _really_ red._

"_GREAT." And then he left the guild, leaving everyone dumbfounded._

"_You were right, Happy." Panther Lily said eating his popcorn with his blue friend and laughing. "Matchmaking humans _is_ fun!"_

* * *

><p>"You were so cute, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia laughed remembering how Gajeel asked his girlfriend on a date for the first time.<p>

"Shut up." His cheeks became pinker.

Juvia grabbed his hand and smile softly. "For how many girls would you do that?"

"None." Gajeel scoffed. "I don't know why I did it the first time."

"Because you liiiiiiiiiiked her." Gajeel rolled his eyes and let Juvia's hand go. "Sorry, sorry." She giggled. "But… do you remember what you said Juvia after your third date with Levy, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked calmly and the Dragon Slayer stopped for a moment to think back of the evening.

* * *

><p><em>Gajeel turned around and saw a very red faced Levy. He looked down and saw the small purse she's been holding the entire evening. Did she… Did she throw her <em>pink_ purse at him?_

"_Do _not_ walk away from me, Gajeel Redfox!" She exclaimed and his eyes widened with the authority in her voice. "It is our third date and you didn't even touch me the entire evening!" Levy put her hands on her hips. "I understood that you wouldn't be all over me in the first or second date, but come _on_! I accepted to go out with you again, so it was obvious that you were doing something right, but today you stayed acting like I was toxic. What is it? Am I smelling or something? Because I guarantee you that I showered!" She stopped to catch her breath. "For god's sake, you stupid Dragon Slayer, make a move already! I am patient, but after a year of waiting you to look at me, I was expecting more than a 'Good Night, Bookworm'!"_

_Gajeel couldn't help. He laughed. Hard._

_Levy felt insulted._

"_You stupid, arrogant, bastard!" She yelled at him as he continued to laugh._

"_I am, I am. But hear me out…" He was still laughing. "This entire evening, I wanted to take you away and kiss you until you couldn't breathe, but I was trying to be a gentleman for your sake, and you wanted me to _not_ be a gentleman and make a move already." He burst in laughter again and leaned on the wall._

_Levy stopped for a moment and started to laugh as well, and like Gajeel, she leaned at the wall too._

"_You threw a pink purse at me!" He laughed harder, grabbing his stomach. He never laughed that much before._

"_You made me very angry!" Levy said breathless because of the fit of laughter. "I was starting to think that I was the problem!"_

_Gajeel stopped laughing gradually and turned his head to stare at Levy, who too was stopping laughing and said seriously, "You'll never be a problem, Levy."_

_His gaze was so intense that his red eyes looked like they were on fire while she stared back at him. Gajeel removed his back from the wall and put each arm beside each side of Levy's head and leaned a bit._

"_If I do what you want me to, there will be no turning back. You'll be stuck with me for a while." He said in a low voice and Levy shuddered with the intensity of it. God, was it only her or it was hotter?_

"_I would love to be stuck with you for a while." She said with a small smile and put her hands around his neck, but made no mention to move._

"_Are you su…?" He couldn't complete the word because his lips were now occupied with Levy's._

_As they kissed, his arms left the wall and he hugged her small form carefully to not hurt her. Gajeel didn't want to hurt Levy. Ever. That tiny woman made him feel a protective side of him that he didn't know he had before._

_Later, when he met Juvia back to his place, where she was to know what happened that night. Gajeel just smirked and said:_

"_We went to that fancy restaurant you made the reservation in, the waiter was a snob and at the end of it, she threw her purse at me." He grinned._

"_Are… you going to see her again?" Juvia asked confused. By the way he described, it sounded like it wasn't very good, but his grin…_

"_Are you crazy? I'm never letting her go."_

Levy was everything he could ever ask for in a woman: she was strong in ways he would never be, she was bright, she was smart, funny, had courage, could be very stubborn with him and wasn't afraid of whatever he did.

"Juvia, I…" The Dragon Slayer frowned when an idea popped on his mind.

"You what, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked and he looked to her with a smirk on his face.

"I want Levy there every day when I wake up. I want to have her by my side forever. I _know _I don't deserve her, I know that I am not worthy of her, but I will be selfish here, Juvia. I'll ask her if she wants to stay with me, and if she does, I'll get her so quickly that she will be dazed with it!"

Juvia giggled. "Sounds like a plan."

"If she stayed with me for four years, it's worth to ask. I am going to ask Levy to marry me!" He grinned to his friend.

"Juvia is so happy!" She smiled and hugged him, making the Dragon Slayer uncomfortable. "You two are going to be so happy together!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off of me." He rolled his eyes. "So, Juvia… now I just need you to tell me: how the hell will I ask her to marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hi, anyone still reads this? :O I am SO sorry for the delay! I already had more than 3,000 words written for _months_ but never actually finished until today! Bad Bonney! Baaaaaaad Bonney! .

And this chapter was full of friendships! Next one will be full of love! The proposal is getting closer! And Gajeel will freak out a little bit about getting married. He didn't think thing through yet, but he will! Let's just hope that my inspiration come soon! :D

Anyway, I thought that Gajeel and Levy's third date was freaking adorable! Tell me your thoughts!

Thanks to**: ****Chibi Waru-Chan**** , ****Medley Nightfallen**** , ****Yukistar, ****HeartGold12**** , ****incmplete**** , ****mafi ariadne**** , ****darkchocol8807**** , ****Stebbi**** , ****Akenzi94**** , ****Yuki Kusanagi**** , ****anon, ****lepeanutbutter**** , ****Jun'Hee Hyoma Hayagriva**** , ****Derrick, ****Seirin**** , ****xNightDreamerx**** , ****The Folklistener**** , ****61wisampa**** , ****lhady prilla** for reviewing! Thanks so much, guys!

LEAVE ME A REVIEW RIGHT NOW!

NO, I'M NOT ANGRY! WHY? ARE YOU? - Couldn't resist. LOL


End file.
